In the field of liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal display device generally includes the color film substrate and the array substrate arranged oppositely. When the color film substrate is aligned and attached to the array substrate, the photo spacers, which play a role of supporting, are required between the array substrate and the color film substrate. The photo spacers are compressed for supporting the display panel. The photo spacers mainly play the role of supporting the liquid crystal box and are used for prompting the pressure resistance of the display panel.
In order to further improve the pressure resistance of the display panel, the two following ways are usually adopted: one is improving the pressure resistance of the photo spacers, and the other is dispersing the external pressure by designing a reasonable distribution structure of the photo spacers. However, the conventional design of the photo spacers cannot reasonably disperse the external pressure, and thus the pressure resistance of the display panel is reduced. In addition, due to the unreasonable photo spacer design, when the liquid crystal display panel is extruded by external pressure, the deformation amount at the extrusion position may cause the inclination angle of the liquid crystal molecules to change greatly, and the mura effect may occur.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new distribution structure or design of the photo spacers to be used for improving the pressure resistance of the display panel. The disclosed display panels and display devices are directed to solving at least partial problems set forth above and other problems. It should be noted that, the information disclosed in the background section is only used to enhance understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and may thus include existing information readily known to those ordinarily skilled in the art.